


[PLAY]ER

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a Youtube promotional T-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PLAY]ER

Jen tossed a medium thin box at Rhett and Link, surprisingly Link was the one who caught it.

“Good catch brother!” Rhett patted him on the back making Link give off a small smile. “What is it Jen?”

“Looks like it came from YOUTUBE itself.”

“Cool.”

The two men finished talking to some of the crew then headed to their office. Link rushed to his side of the desk flopping the box down. He reached for the box cutter , he turned and looked at the box greedily. As he brought his hand up to start cutting he felt a hand placed on top of his. Link turned his eyes to the owner of the hand.

“Rhett?”

“Slow down there buddy, don’t want ya to get hurt.” Rhett smiled down at his friend. Link returned the smile with an eye roll. Link handed the cutter to Rhett and tried to step aside. He was not able to. Rhett had placed both of his arms around Link and put his hands on the box. Link faced forward and froze. Rhett did nothing more then start to open the box. Even with the box just being opened the position him and his best friend were in made Link blush.

“Oh look at this!” Rhett reached in and took out a black cloth. As he unfolded the fabric Link saw it was a Tshirt. “Ho ho ho, its a shirt!”

“No shit sherlock.” Link chuckled at Rhett.

Nudging him to the side Rhett tossed the other shirt to Link.

Link looked at it. The shirt was simple black, youtube symbol and two white letters ‘E R.’

“Oh I get it! Youtuber.” Link giggled to himself, he was quite proud that he got it. “and we are Youtubers.”

Rhett drapped his shirt over his shoulder and started to slow clap. Link looked up at Rhett. 

“Hey!” 

Rhett started to slowly walk towards Link never stopping his slow clap. When he got just a few inches away Rhett leaned in and got his face close to Link’s.  
With a husky voice he spoke to him, “No shit sherlock.”

They both began to laugh.

“Oh no matter, I am so wearing it in the next Gmm.”

Both men went to their desks to start their work.

############AUAUAUAUAUAUA###########

As Rhett was sitting in his bed at the end of the night he brought up the Youtube app on his phone. He looked at the youtube symbol.

A wicked smile formed.

####################################

“Into the neighbor's yard.”

“Alright guys I think we have enough for Good Mythical More.”

With a soft clap coming from the crew Rhett and Link took their leave of the set.

Both men walked into their office. Link went straight for the couch. Rhett stood in front of him but did not sit.

“So you wore it today?”

“Yeah?”

“How does it feel?” Rhett reached down and placed his finger tips on Link collar bone area and slowly caressed it. 

Link got goosebumps from the touch.

“Um it feels great.”

“Ya know it could also mean something else.”

“What ya mean? I get it, its actually funny.”

“Oh I get it Link, it is funny, but it could mean something else.”

“What?” Link scrunched up his nose waiting to hear the possibilities.

“Player.”

Link laughed, “Really? How did you get that?”

Rhett let his fingers leave and slowly glide down Link’s chest to the youtube symbol.

“This could also mean ‘PLAY’ so when you put it together you get...”

“Player?” Link let the answer come out as a whisper.

“ yes. isn’t that cute Link?” As he spoke Rhett started to lean down and get closer to Link.

All he could do was nod his head as he watched Rhett get closer to his face.

Rhett watched Link’s adams apple go up and down , he smiled at that.

Rhett’s face was just breath away from Links.

“Its cute.” Rhett licked his lips. “Like you.”

Links eyes shot open, “Wha”

His question was killed as Rhett’s mouth covered his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend ladycynthiana . Our convo totally helped with this story!


End file.
